Devices configured to hold fuel such as gas cylinders or tanks, including cylinders holding compressed natural gas mounted on natural-gas-powered vehicles, need to be secured to the vehicle frame. The devices configured to hold fuel are sometimes held in place by straps with the aid of isolators. An isolator can be disposed around a portion of the device configured to hold fuel.
Challenges remain, however, for securing devices configured to hold fuel, such as gas cylinders which may be side-mounted, or roof-mounted to vehicles including trucks. For example, longitudinal sliding or circumferential spinning of the devices configured to hold fuel, such as gas cylinders, must be minimized to prevent breakage and reduce explosion hazards. The challenges are particularly significant for large gas cylinders, and other devices configured to hold fuel such as tanks carrying a fuel used to power vehicles.
Thus, a need exists for improved systems and methods of mounting fuel containers to vehicles.